In wireless mobile communication systems such as, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), communication is conducted by establishing interfaces between communication devices called an S1 interface and an X2 interface. The S1 interface is an interface established for connecting a wireless base station device and a host device that establish a wireless mobile communication system, by using an IP protocol, and for transferring C-plane and U-plane signals. The wireless base station device may be, for example, an evolutional Node-B (eNB). The host device may be, for example, a Serving Gateway (S-GW) or a Mobility Management Entity (MME).
The X2 interface is an interface established for connecting wireless base station devices by the IP protocol, and for transferring C-plane and U-plane signals. For example, when conducting a user equipment (UE) handover, the X2 interface transfers user data sent to the wireless base station device executing the handover from an S-GW or MME, to the wireless base station device receiving the handover.
An IP network and the like, may exhibit phenomena that affect host applications (such as Web access and the like), such as sudden increases in data transfer amounts (burst traffic occurrences) and transfer delays. Examples of causes leading to data transfer amount increases and transfer delays include the influx of data exceeding network processability limits into the network which strains the capabilities and capacities of network equipment included in edge nodes.
Further, when setting errors exist in network equipment (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) due to human error and the like, the expected performance of the network equipment cannot be obtained and thus reductions in performance such as transfer delays occur. Similarly, reductions in performance such as transfer delays may also occur due to breakdowns in network equipment or network equipment load increases due to the concentration of data in specialized network equipment, and the like.
Recently, the use of IP networks as network infrastructure has become common even in wireless mobile communication systems. Reductions in the performance of wireless mobile communication systems affect mobile telephone services that are applications conducted at the host level. Examples of mobile telephone services include sound communication and packet communication.
For example, when a reduction in performance occurs in an eNB, the completion rate of U-plane transfer processing is reduced and the data rate between wireless sections is reduced even though call processing (C-plane) is completed. As a result, for example, a network administrator constantly monitors and maintains the network to avoid reductions in network performance.